Warning For You
by Yuki Matsuoka
Summary: Claire selalu bermimpi hal yang sama berulang-ulang! Akankah mimpinya menjadi kenyataan? Last chapter is up!
1. Seseorang dalam mimpiku

**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**Warning for you © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: **_**Don't like? Please Don't read!**_

**Pairing: SkyexClaire**

**Warning for you**

**Chapter 1: Seseorang dalam mimpiku**

_**"Hah...hah..." Seorang laki-laki berlari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas.**_

_**Ia berhenti sejenak dan bersender dengan punggungnya di pepohonan sekitar situ. Keringat mengucur deras dari wajahnya dan menuruni pipinya. Ia memegang perut bagian kanannya yang tertancap pisau. Cairan berwarna merah darah membasahi bagian tersebut. Ia mencabut pisau itu dari perutnya dan melempar pisau berlumur darah segar itu ke tanah. Ia hanya meringis menahan sakit.**_

_**Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat kerumunan orang yang datang beramai-ramai membawa senjata seperti obor, pistol dan barang berbahaya lainnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara percakapan mereka.**_

_**"Di mana dia?" kata salah sorang pria yang berambut hitam.**_

_**"Pasti belum jauh! Ayo, cari lagi!" sahut yang lainnya.**_

_**Mereka mulai berpencar dengan membawa senjata masing-masing.**_

_**"Itu dia! Dia ada di sana! Semuanya ke sini!" teriak pria berambut hitam tadi saat ia melihat pria yang tertancap pisau tadi bersender di pepohonan. Pria itu langsung berdiri dari senderannya dan berlari menjauh.**_

_**Pria berambut hitam tadi segera mengejarnya disusul yang lain di belakangnya.**_

_**"Berhenti!" teriak pria berambut hitam itu.**_

_**"Marlin, biar aku yang menghentikannya!" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada pria berambut hitam itu yang diketahui bernama Marlin itu.**_

_**Tanpa aba-aba lagi. Pria berambut pirang itu menekan pelatuk pistol yang dibawanya sehingga tepat mengenai bagian jantung pria yang dikejar oleh mereka tadi. Suara tembakan pun menggema di sekitar tempat itu.**_

_**BRUK!**_

_**Pria yang tertembak itu jatuh ke tanah.**_

_**"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Rock? Kau tak perlu sampai menembaknya!" teriak Marlin sambil menarik kerah baju pria berambut pirang itu.**_

_**Pria yang tertembak itu kelihatannya masih hidup meskipun sedang sekarat. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara terbata-bata sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya, "C-claire..."**_

* * *

"HAH!" Claire membuka matanya dengan cepat. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi?" Katanya sambil menyibak poni rambutnya yang basah karena keringat.

Sejak beberapa minggu lalu, Claire selalu bermimpi sebuah mimpi yang sama. Bedanya, dari hari ke hari mimpi itu terlihat semakin jelas. Claire segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia meminum segelas air putih kemudian mencuci mukanya dan mengeringkan mukanya dengan handuk kering.

_**'**Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi hal yang sama?'_

Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ia mulai merasa gelisah karena mimpi itu terjadi berulang kali. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi pada Carter, satu-satunya pastor di Mineral Town ini. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Kemudian segera menuju ke gereja.

**-Gereja, 06.30 AM-**

Claire menyeruak masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Pastor!" panggilnya sambil membuka pintu gereja dengan kedua tangannya.

Pastor Carter pun segera mengangkat wajahnya dari alkitab yang sedang dibacanya.

"Oh... Selamat pagi, Claire. Ada apa?" Seperti biasa Pastor Carter selalu memberikan senyum ramahnya pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya.

Cliff yang sedang duduk di bangku paling depan ikut menoleh kepada Claire. Wajahnya kelihatan memerah. "Eh... Se-selamat pagi, Claire." katanya terbata-bata.

"Selamat pagi juga, Cliff." ucap Claire sambil menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Cliff. Kemudian berjalan menuju altar.

"Pastor, saya bisa minta waktu pastor sebentar? Saya ingin pastor mendengarkan keluhan saya." tanya Claire dengan muka memelas.

"Tentu saja. Saya siap mendengarkan keluhan anak domba yang tersesat." jawab Carter sambil menutup alkitabnya dan berjalan ke pinggir altar. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kemarilah. Duduk saja di sini." kata Carter mempersilahkan Claire duduk di antara dia dan Cliff. Claire segera melakukan apa yang disuruh Carter.

"Cliff juga boleh mendengarkan keluhanmu kan?" tanya Carter dengan ramah. Claire hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ceritakan masalahmu." kata Carter mempersilahkan.

Claire menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dia mulai berbicara dan menceritakan mimpinya.

"Ini...soal mimpiku semalam.." ucapnya menundukkan kepala. Carter dan Cliff mendengarkan dengan serius. Kemudian Claire melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku bermimpi tentang seorang pria yang dikejar oleh gerombolan orang yang kelihatannya warga dari sebuah desa. Pria yang dikejar itu tertusuk pisau di perut bagian kanannya. Dan, yang kutahu nama salah seorang dari mereka yang mengejar pria itu adalah Marlin dan Rock. Pria bernama Rock menembak pria yang dikejar-kejar itu dengan pistol yang dipegangnya tepat di bagian jantungnya hingga pria itu terjatuh ke tanah. Tetapi pria bernama Marlin menarik kerah bajunya dan membentaknya. Pria yang tertembak itu mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum menutup matanya..."

"A-apa yang ia ucapkan?" tanya Cliff penasaran.

"Ia memanggil namaku...dengan suara terbata-bata."

_**"C-claire..."**_

Kata-kata terakhir pria dalam mimpiku itu terbayang-bayang sekali lagi di pikiranku. Aku tersenyum pahit. "Hanya sampai situ saja, tapi mimpi ini terjadi berulang-ulang selama beberapa minggu ini. Hingga hari ini mimpinya sama, hanya saja dari hari ke hari makin jelas. Tapi, wajah pria itu hingga hari ini tetap tidak terlihat jelas." kata Claire menjelaskan.

"Berulang-ulang?" tanya Pastor Carter memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

Claire menggangguk.

"Sepertinya dulu aku pernah mengalami hal yang persis seperti ini..." ucap pastor Carter.

"Hah?" kata Claire dan Cliff bersamaan.

"Dulu waktu aku kecil, aku pun pernah bermimpi hal yang sama berulang kali, aku bermimpi bahwa akan terjadi kebakaran di sebuah tempat. Aku terjebak di tempat itu karena api sudah menjalar di sekitar tempat itu. Aku terus menangis ketakutan. Tiba-tiba pintu tempat itu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Ia menyelamatkan nyawaku. Tapi ia sendiri meninggal dunia karena luka bakar yang amat parah saat menolongku. Awalnya wajahnya juga tidak terlihat jelas, tapi dari hari ke hari aku melihat orang itu semakin jelas. Dan ternyata dia adalah ibuku... Sehari setelah aku mengetahui orang dalam mimpiku itu, mimpiku menjadi kenyataan." Pastor Carter menceritakan masa lalunya pada kami dengan wajah sedih. Ternyata ia sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak kecil.

"Ja-jadi... Pastor, Apa mimpiku pun bisa jadi kenyataan?" tanya Claire gelisah. "Apa pria yang tertembak itu adalah orang yang kusayangi?" lanjutnya, raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Claire, kemungkinannya masih kecil jika mimpimu menjadi kenyataan.." kata Pastor Carter menenangkan.

"..." Kami terdiam sesaat. Hingga akhirnya aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar gereja.

"Terima kasih, Pastor! Terima kasih, Cliff! Besok aku akan datang lagi!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari gereja itu.

Aku berlari menuju perkebunanku.

"_Baiklah, mimpi! Tunggu aku malam ini! Akan kupastikan siapa pria yang tertembak itu!"_

_**End of chapter 1**_


	2. Masa lalu Claire

**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**Warning for you © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: **_**Don't like? Please Don't read!**_

**Pairing: SkyexClaire**

**Warning For You**

**Chapter 2: Masa lalu Claire**

**-Pertanian milik Claire, 07.45 AM, Claire's POV-**

Akhirnya aku sampai di pertanianku, kemudian aku segera mengambil peralatanku dan melakukan rutinitasku yaitu menyiram tanamanku, merawat hewan-hewan ternakku, mengambil hasil hutan juga menambang di belakang air terjun.

**-Hot Spring, 15.00 PM-**

Aku membawa cangkulku dan masuk ke dalam gua di belakang air terjun, kemudian aku mulai menambang di sana. Menambang selalu mengingatkanku pada ayahku, dulunya ayahku adalah salah seorang pekerja tambang. Tapi ia meninggal saat aku berumur 10 tahun.

* * *

Hari itu saat ia bekerja, terjadi gempa di gua tempatnya bekerja, sehingga membuat tanah di tempat itu longsor. Ayahku sudah menyadari terlebih dahulu bahwa tempat itu akan segera longsor dan sebenarnya ia bisa segera menyelamatkan dirinya. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa ayahku pergi menyelamatkan salah satu teman kerja juniornya yang tertimpa reruntuhan di pertambangan itu, sehingga orang itu dapat keluar dengan selamat bersama para penambang lainnya, sedangkan ayahku terlambat menyelamatkan dirinya dan terkubur hidup-hidup.

Dua hari kemudian jasad ayahku sudah dapat dikeluarkan dari reruntuhan. Di hari pemakaman ayahku aku datang bersama ibuku. Ibuku terus menangis, sedangkan aku hanya diam memandangi ayahku yang terbaring di peti matinya.

Ibuku? Ia meninggal setahun kemudian mengikuti ayahku dan meniggalkan aku yang masih berumur 11 tahun. Ibuku memang bertubuh lemah sejak kecil, saat itu ia meninggal karena penyakit berbahaya yang sudah sejak lama ia sembunyikan dari aku dan ayah. Di pemakaman ibuku aku juga tidak menangis, aku hanya diam memandang ibuku di peti matinya sama seperti ayahku.

Akhirnya, kakekku yang merawat aku. Kakekku adalah pemilik pertanian di Mineral Town ini sebelum aku. Aku diajarkannya cara bertani, berternak, memancing dan menambang. Aku juga menikmati apa yang diajarkannya. Kakekku sangat menyayangiku dan menjagaku. Aku pun sangat menyayanginya. Kupikir sekarang semuanya akan kembali seperti saat sebelum ayah dan ibuku meninggal. Tapi 5 tahun sejak aku tinggal di peternakan kakekku, kakekku terkena serangan jantung mendadak sehingga meninggal dunia juga seperti ayah dan ibuku.

Saat itu umurku 16 tahun, aku pergi ke pemakaman kakekku seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemaniku. Tidak seperti saat pergi ke pemakaman ibu, saat itu aku ditemani kakekku dan di pemakaman ayah aku masih ditemani ibuku. Sekarang aku hanya sebatang kara. Di hari pemakaman kakekku itu air mataku tetap tidak bisa keluar sebutir pun. Aku sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menangis.

* * *

Aku duduk dan bersender di dinding pertambangan itu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Aku mengusap keringat di dahiku dengan tangan kananku. Dan menyenderkan cangkulku di sampingku. Aku melirik jam tanganku.

_Jam 05.00 PM._

"Apa kusudahi saja menambang hari ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

**-Pertanian Claire, 17.15 PM-**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Di dalam ada Doggie, anjingku. Ia menyambut kedatanganku dengan cara mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya sambil menghampiriku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setelah makan malam, aku hanya menonton tv di ruang tamu. Tangan kananku sibuk menekan-nekan tombol di remote tv yang kupegang. Sedangkan tangan sebelah kiri menopang wajahku yang kelihatan lesu. Aku menguap beberapa kali, kemudian menyenderkan kepala pada lengan sofa yang kududuki. Setelah itu aku menutup mataku perlahan-lahan dan semua segera menjadi gelap...

...

..

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Kemudian aku langsung melihat bulan purnama dan disekelilingnya ada bintang yang berkelap-kelip. 'Ngggg... Tunggu dulu? Bulan purnama dan bintangg?' Aku membelalakkan mataku karena kaget, kemudian aku segera bangun dan terduduk di tempatku berbaring tadi.

"Di mana ini? Bukannya tadi aku ada di rumah dan sedang menonton televisi?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan yang kulihat hanya pepohonan. "Apa aku tidur sambil berjalan ya?" tanyaku dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

_Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang berlari, dan dari suara langkah kakinya kelihatannya dia tak jauh dari sini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat situ. Aku mengamati seseorang yang berlari sambil terengah-engah. Eh? Tunggu dulu dia kan..._

_**End of chapter 2**_


	3. Kedatangan sang pencuri

**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**Warning for you © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: **_**Don't like? Please Don't read!**_

_**Pairing: SkyexClaire**_

Saat aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Aku melihat bulan purnama dan disekelilingnya ada bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Ngggg...tunggu dulu? Bulan purnama dan bintangg? Aku membelalakkan mataku karena kaget, kemudian aku segera bangun dan terduduk di tempatku berbaring tadi.

"Di mana ini? Bukannya tadi aku ada di rumah dan sedang menonton televisi?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan yang kulihat hanya pepohonan. "Apa aku tidur sambil berjalan ya?" tanyaku dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang berlari, dan dari suara langkah kakinya kelihatannya dia tak jauh dari sini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat situ. Aku mengamati seseorang yang berlari sambil terengah-engah. Eh? Tunggu dulu dia kan...

**Warning For You**

**Chapter 3: Kedatangan sang pencuri**

**Claire's POV**

Aku membelalakkan mataku karena kaget. Karena orang yang kulihat itu adalah orang di dalam mimpiku...

Memang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas seperti di dalam mimpiku. Tapi aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Karena keadaannya benar-benar mirip seperti di dalam mimpiku. Orang itu berlari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia berhenti sejenak dan bersender dengan punggungnya di pepohonan sekitar situ.

'I-ini benar-benar persis seperti di dalam mimpiku.' pikirku. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. 'Mungkinkah ini hanya mimpi?' pikirku lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku dan mencubit lenganku.

"Aw!" ucapku saking kagetnya, aku langsung membekap mulutku sendiri. Bodohnya aku... Semoga dia tidak mendengar suaraku tadi.

"Si-siapa di sana?" Orang itu menoleh ke tempat persembunyianku, ia terlihat sedikit panik. 'Ternyata dia dengar. Gawat...' kataku dalam hati. Aku cuma diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"Mungkin aku hanya salah dengar." kata orang itu lagi sambil kembali membelakangiku. Fiuhhh... _Thanks, God_! Ternyata dia tidak menyadarinya. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

'Tunggu! Ini kesempatan untuk menghetahui wajah orang itu kan?' Aku memegang daguku dengan gaya ala detektif. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pada diriku sendiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil sesekali menelan ludah, rasanya tenggorokanku kering sekali dan kakiku ini bergetar terus-menerus sejak tadi. Aku melihat, ia memegang perut bagian kanannya yang tertancap pisau. Cairan berwarna merah darah membasahi bagian tersebut. Ia mencabut pisau itu dari perutnya. Aku meringis pelan saat melihatnya melakukan hal itu. Kemudian, ia melempar pisau berlumur darah itu ke tanah. Ia kelihatan menahan sakitnya. Saat aku berada tepat di belakangnya, aku sempat bingung harus melakukan apa. Haruskah kusentuh pundaknya? Mungkin dengan cara itu dia akan menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk menyentuh pundaknya. Dan...

KRIIIIINGGG!

Aku membuka mataku karena dikejutkan oleh suara itu. Dan aku pun segera bangun dari tempatku tidur. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan perasaan bingung untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kenapa sekarang aku di rumah lagi? Jadi yang tadi cuma mimpi? Aku merasa agak kecewa. Apalagi aku belum melihat wajah orang dalam mimpiku itu. Aku dibangunkan oleh jam wekerku ya? Aku menghela nafas panjang. Padahal aku belum melihat wajah orang dalam mimpiku itu... Menyebalkan! Padahal aku hampir bisa melihat wajahnya!

'Ini semua karena...'

Aku melirik ke arah jam weker di samping tempat tidurku yang tadi sempat berdering dan membangunkanku dari mimpiku tadi.

_*please wait a minute*_

Aku saling menggesek-gesek kedua telapak tanganku dengan perlahan-lahan. "Nah! Sekarang sudah beres!" Aku tersenyum puas.

Weker di samping tempat tidurku sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku menguap beberapa kali dan mengusap mataku. Tiba-tiba sekali lagi aku diserang oleh perasaan bingung.

"Kalau yang tadi cuma mimpi, kenapa sekarang aku ada di tempat tidurku?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri dengan penuh keheranan. Ternyata aku tidur di tempat tidurku tadi malam? Bukankah aku melihat televisi sampai aku tertidur di sofaku semalam? Aku memandang heran pada diriku sendiri yang sekarang terduduk di tempat tidurku dengan bagian perut ke bawah ditutupi selimut biruku. Aku melihat ke arah televisi yang berada beberapa meter di depan tempat tidurku. Itu adalah televisi yang aku tonton semalam. Televisinya sudah dimatikan? Siapa yang mematikannya? Seingatku tadi malam aku sudah mengunci pintu dan jendela-jendela rumahku...

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. 'Lama-lama aku bisa pusing sendiri kalau seperti ini terus' pikirku sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur (rumah Claire cm terdiri dari 2 ruangan, ruang yang satu lagi adalah kamar Claire). Saat ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi, aku melihat sebuah kertas diatas meja makanku. Aku menutup lagi pintu kamar mandiku dan berjalan menuju meja makanku. Aku meraih kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

_**Dear Claire,**_

_**Claire, tadi malam aku berkunjung ke rumahmu untuk melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu. **_

_**Hanya saja... **_

_**Saat aku datang. Ternyata kau sedang tertidur di depan sofa yang ada di dalam kamarmu dengan membiarkan televisimu menyala.**_

_**Jadi... aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyapamu malam ini, akan kuganti besok malam deh!**_

_**Phantom Skye**_

_**P.S: wajah tidurmu manis sekali, Claire... Kapan ya? Ada hari dimana aku bisa melihat wajah tidurmu setiap hari... Hehehe...**_

"Apa yang..." ucapku kaget, dengan muka bersemu merah.

Aku meremas-remas surat itu. "Apa-apaan sih Skye itu? Membuatku kesal saja. Me-melihat wajah tidurku setiap hari? Gombal!" kataku dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil melempar kertas itu ke lantai. Jadi Skye yang mengendongku dari sofa ke kasurku? Juga menyelimutiku? Membayangkannya saja wajahku sudah merah.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

Suara pintu rumahku diketuk.

"Aku datang!" kataku sambil berlari ke arah pintu rumahku. Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan melihat Ann berdiri di depanku.

"Selamat pagi, Claire! Loh? Mukamu kok merah? Demam ya?" tanya Ann, bingung melihat wajahku yang bersemu kemerahan.

"Ma-masa sih? Ng-nggak kok! Sudahlah... Ada apa kemari? Masuk yuk..." kataku agak gugup sambil mempersilakan Ann masuk.

Ann masuk ke dalam, aku pun menutup pintu rumahku.

'Mukaku merah beneran? Ini gara-gara Skye! Huh, Memalukan...' kataku dalam hati.

"Claire..." panggil Ann.

"Ya?" Aku menoleh kepada Ann.

"Kenapa dengan jam wekermu?" tanya Ann sambil menunjuk jam weker di tempat sampah yang sudah tiga perempat rusak.

"Oh, itu? Cuma memberi sedikit hukuman saja. Habis... tadi dia membangunkanku dari mimpiku sih." jawabku santai.

"Alasanmu aneh, Claire." kata Ann sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Aku tahu kok, Ann. Langsung saja deh. Ada apa kemari?" tanyaku pada Ann yang sibuk melihat-lihat rumahku.

"Tidak ada... Memangnya tidak boleh seorang sahabat mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya?" jawab Ann.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Ann. Nikmati saja. Aku mau mandi dulu." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku dan Ann memang sudah akrab dan menjadi sahabat sejak lama. Jadi kami sudah merasa seperti saudara.

Ann masih sibuk melihat-lihat seisi rumah. Tanpa disengaja kakinya menendang segumpal... Kertas? sepertinya habis diremas-remas. Ann segera mengambil kertas tersebut...

Selesai mandi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mendengar suara Ann tertawa-tawa dari ruang tamu. Aku melihat Ann sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca surat dari Skye yang tadi sudah aku remas-remas itu. Mukaku memerah seketika karena malu. Aku pun langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menyambar surat itu dari tangan Ann.

"Ann! Apa-apaan sih? Baca surat untukku seenaknya saja!" Kataku pada Ann yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Oh? Hai, Claire. Pertemuan rahasia tengah malam nih? Melihat wajah tidurmu setiap hari? Suit...suit...mesra nih." goda Ann.

"Aaah... Apaan? Nggak kok! Skye aja yang seenaknya nulis surat ini! Aku nggak tahu apa-apa! La-lagipula kau kan tahu, kalau aku dan Skye itu musuh bebuyutan!" kataku jadi agak salah tingkah.

"Nggak usah ditutup-tutupi, Claire. Aku udah tahu kalau kamu..."

"Agh! Sudah, sudah! Pulang sanaaaa! Aku sibuk hari ini!"

"Hahaha... Mukamu merah loh. Okelah, aku pulang dulu~~ Dagh, Claire! Besok ceritain tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi malam ini ya." kata Ann sambil berjalan keluar rumahku, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum keluar.

"Ann..." Aku hanya menghela nafas saja melihat tingkah sahabatku itu.

**-Skip time, Pertanian Claire, 23.55 P.m.-**

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamuku. Kemudian aku melirik jam tanganku sekali lagi. Aku sendiri bingung. Kenapa sejak membaca surat dari Skye aku jadi sering sekali melirik jam tanganku? Apa karena aku menunggu kedatangan Skye?

"Nggak! Nggak mungkin!" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Apanya yang nggak mungkin?" Terdengar sebuah suara yang arahnya datang dari sampingku.

Aku terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Skye sedang duduk di jendela rumahku yang terbuka, tangan kanannya menahan jendela agar tetap terbuka. Dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahku? sejak kapan?

"Hei! Kenapa nggak masuk lewat pintu saja?" Aku berdiri sambil melipat tanganku di dadaku.

"Oh iya, ya. Udah kebiasaan sih... Hehehe." jawabnya dengan menunjukkan muka tidak berdosa.

'Ke-kebiasaan ya? Hmmm... Dasar pencuri.' kataku dalam hati sambil sweatdropped.

"Hehehe... Kau sengaja menungguku ya?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri.

"Ng-nggak kok! Untuk apa aku sengaja menunggumu?" Kuakui kalau aku mungkin agak berbohong. "Su-sudahlah... Ada apa kemari?" lanjutku lagi.

"Kan sudah kuberitahu di suratku? Aku datang untuk melihat wajah cantikmu."

"Seriuslah..." kataku lagi, pasti mukaku memerah lagi.

"Aku serius kok. Tapi nggak hanya itu aja sih..." Skye berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Aku berjalan mundur. Aku terkejut saat aku menyentuh tembok di belakangku. Aduh, nggak ada tempat buat mundur lagi nih. Skye tetap berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Dan sekarang ia tepat berada di depanku, aku langsung memejamkan mataku. Mau apa dia? Jantungku berdegup kencang. Badanku sekarang benar-benar terasa lemas.

"Ini." Skye menyodorkan sesuatu tepat di depan mukaku.

"Hah?" Aku membuka sebelah mataku, tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di depan mataku. Ini? Apa maksudnya?

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Hadiah?

**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**Warning for you © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: **_**Don't like? Please Don't read!**_

**Pairing: SkyexClaire**

Mau apa dia? Jantungku berdegup kencang. Badanku terasa lemas. "Ini."

"Hah?" Aku membuka sebelah mataku, tak percaya. Ini? Apa maksudnya?

Warning For You

**Chapter 4: Hadiah?**

Claire's POV

Skye menarik ujung kalung yang dipegangnya itu, sehingga kalung itu terulur ke bawah dan membiarkan sebuah benda kecil tergantung di ujung lekukan kalung yang satunya lagi. I-ini kan? Lumba-lumba? Aku menatap kalung yang dipegang Skye, kalung itu memiliki bandul berbentuk lumba-lumba yang sedang melompat, sehingga bentuknya melengkung ke bawah dan di bagian perut lumba-lumba itu menempel sebuah bola kecil seperti mutiara berukuran sedang. Skye tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan kananku dan meletakkan kalung itu di tanganku, "Ini untukmu."

Aku cuma memandang kalung di tanganku itu sekali lagi. "Ta-tapi ini untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung. "Hadiah."

"Hadiah untuk apa?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti.

Skye kelihatan sedang menahan tawanya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. "Hahaha. Claire, jangan bilang kau lupa ini hari apa..." tanyanya sambil tetap menahan tawa. Aku cuma memiringkan kepalaku, pertanda aku masih bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Hehehe... Hari ini tanggal 3 musim gugur, hari ulang tahunmu." lanjutnya lagi, memberikan senyumnya yang mempesona kepadaku.

'Apa? Kenapa aku menganggap senyumnya mempesona?' pikirku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menutupi mukaku, yang pastinya memerah karena memikirkan itu.

"Kenapa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala? Memangnya ini bukan ulang tahunmu ya?" tanyanya bingung dengan reaksiku.

"A-apa?" Dari tadi aku tidak sebegitu mendengarkan perkataannya karena terfokus pada senyumannya.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmukan?" katanya mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

Ulang tahunku? Aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya, "Sekarang...tanggal...dua musim gugur?" Aku melihat jam tanganku, jam 12 malam lewat 5 menit.

Skye menarik tangan kananku dan melihat angka di dalam jamku, "Ini tanggal 3 musim gugur, sudah jam 12 malam lewat." Ia tersenyum sekali lagi padaku. Dia ingat hari ulang tahunku? Padahal aku memberitahunya sudah setahun yang lalu.

-Flash back, tanggal 3 musim gugur tahun lalu-

Saat itu aku sedang duduk di tepi air terjun dekat Hot Spring. Hari ulang tahunku, tapi aku harus merayakannya sendirian...

Saat orang tuaku belum meninggal dulu, kami selalu merayakannya bersama-sama. Tapi masa itu sudah berlalu. Aku menghela nafas panjang saat memikirkan itu.

"Ah, kenapa seorang gadis cantik duduk sendirian di sini?" kata seseorang di belakangku. Aku segera menoleh ke belakangku, di belakangku Skye berdiri sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kemudian aku langsung memalingkan mukaku darinya.

"Malam ini dingin loh. Ini, pakai saja jaketku." Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimuti pundakku kemudian duduk di sampingku. "Terima kasih..."

"Kenapa kau murung sekali hari ini, Claire? Ada masalah? Ceritakan saja." tanyanya kelihatan sedikit khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng. Tiba-tiba di menarik pundakku dan mendorong kepalaku ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa... Kenapa kau menangis?" Dia tahu kalau aku sedang menangis? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sudah lama aku tidak menangis, padahal saat pemakaman orang tua dan kakekku aku tidak menangis. "A-aku cuma rindu pada keluargaku... Hiks.." Isakku. "Me-mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dan membuatku jadi sebatang kara seperti ini. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tapi, kelihatannya aku harus merayakannya sendirian" Saat itu aku hanya tersenyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ulang tahunmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Hehehe...selamat ulang tahun, Claire. Maaf kalau aku telat memberi selamat. Aku tidak tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu." Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi, rasanya hangat sekali.

"Terima kasih, Skye..." bisikku padanya, kemudian aku memejamkan mataku dan tertidur pulas di pelukan Skye. Keesokan paginya aku sudah ada di tempat tidurku.

End of flash back.

Dia ingat ulang tahunku? Aku melihat kalung yang sedari tadi kugenggam di tangan kananku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Claire." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Mukaku bersemu kemerahan.

"Kau ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu?" tanyaku.

"Tahun lalu?" Ia kelihatan sedang mengingat-ngingat. "Oh! Kejadian kau menangis di pelukanku sampai bajuku penuh dengan ingusmu itu ya? Hahahahaha..."

"Apaan sih? Aku nggak nangis sambil ingusan tau."

"Iya deh. Kan cuma bercanda. Aku pasangin kalungnya ya?" Dia mengambil kalung ditangan kananku dan mengaitkannya di leherku dari arah belakangku.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku melihat ia terkejut dan mukanya bersemu kemerahan, ia memalingkan mukanya.

"Loh? Ke-kenapa?" Aku bertanya dengan muka bingung.

"E-enggak kok...cuma...ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum padaku.." katanya tetap memalingkan mukanya.

"Hah?" Mukaku langsung ikut memerah. Benar juga, aku tidak pernah tersenyum pada Skye. Kalaupun bertemu aku cuma cemberut dan marah-marah, meskipun tidak sungguh-sungguh. Sebenarnya aku senang, karena dia salah satu orang yang peduli padaku. Kami terdiam sejenak tanpa saling memandang dengan muka yang sama-sama bersemu kemerahan.

"O-oh iya, aku juga punya kembaran dari kalung itu." katanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil menarik keluar kalung yang sedang dipakainya itu.

"Kau juga pakai? Coba lihat!" kataku sambil mendekat kepada Skye dan menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Wahh! Tunggu dulu! Sabar!" katanya, ia hampir terjatuh kebelakang.

"Hahahah... Cocok loh! Manis sekali! Hahahaha..." pujiku sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kamu ini memujiku atau mengejekku sih?" katanya sambil sweatdropped.

"Dua-duanya dong... Hehehe..." jawabku sambil masih tetap tertawa-tawa.

"Ya sudahlah, aku punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu." katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa itu?" Aku kebingungan dengan perkataannya. Hadiah lagi katanya? "Ha-hadiah apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bolehkan?" tanyanya sambil mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan memegang pundakku dengan kedua tangannya, ia menyudutkanku ke tembok.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Aku mulai merasa berdebar-debar, panas dingin, dan kaku seperti tadi. Mau apa lagi dia? Melempariku dengan telur busuk? Tepung? Atau... Aku hanya menelan ludah.

"Claire..." Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

'Di-dia akan menciumku? Ta-tapi aku belum siap!' teriakku dalam hati sambil ikut memejamkan mataku dengan tegang. Sudah agak lama aku diam dan memejamkan mata, tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Dan aku melihat Skye menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, tawanya meledak. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahahahahaha... Claire, seharusnya kau melihat wajah tegangmu itu... hahahahaha. Lucu sekali! Maaf ya, tadi aku hanya bercanda... Hahaha." Ia kelihatan berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Aku cuma memandangnya sambil menutupi bibirku, mukaku pasti sudah benar-benar merah, sekarang pun aku masih bisa merasakan debaranku ini. Skye menghapus air mata di sudut matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa tadi. Tawanya terhenti. Ia kelihatan kaget sekali saat aku menarik kerah bajunya dan menciumnya. Bibir kami pun saling bersentuhan. Dia kelihatannya heran dengan tindakanku karena aku melihat Skye hanya terpaku dan tubuhnya kaku. Aku sebenarnya gugup saat menciumnya, ini ciuman pertamaku dengan laki-laki. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menciumnya, badanku seperti bergerak sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian kami menghentikan ciuman itu dan mengatur nafas kami.

"Uhm... Claire, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menciumku... Ternyata kau berani juga ya?" kata Skye setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya. Mukaku langsung bersemu merah saat mendengar perkataanya, kemudian kami tertawa bersama-sama.

...

..

.

Saat aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat kalau aku berada di sebuah jalan setapak di dekat sebuah rumah dengan beberapa rumah kaca dan kincir air di sekitarnya. Di mana ini? Se-sepertinya aku pernah melihat tempat ini...

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara percakapan. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Di mana dia?"

"Pasti belum jauh! Ayo, cari lagi!"

It-itu... Percakapan dalam mimpiku kan? Apa aku sedang ada di dalam mimpiku lagi? Aku berlari menuju asal suara itu. Aku melihat mereka, sekumpulan orang-orang yang membawa obor, pistol dan barang-barang lainnya itu. Juga orang yang bernama Marlin dan Rock. Mereka mulai berpencar meneliti tempat itu. Aku segera berlari ke tempat orang yang sedang mereka cari-cari itu. Tentunya aku yang lebih dulu menemukan dia, karena aku sudah tahu tempat dia berada di mimpiku yang sebelumnya kan? Aku berlari melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu, menuju ke tempatnya. Dan memang benar dia ada di sana. Dia sedang bersender di sebuah pohon dan sedang melempar pisau yang tadinya menancap di perutnya itu. Aku mendekatinya melalui arah di belakang punggungnya. Aku merasa seperti memang mengenal orang ini... Aku terus mengamat-amati wajahnya dari arah belakangnya. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Kenapa?

"Itu dia! Dia ada di sana! Semuanya ke sini!"

Aku terkejut dan segera bersembunyi di balik pepohonan tempat orang itu bersender. Orang itu segera berlari menjauh, di ikuti kerumunan orang-orang tadi. Mereka mengejar orang itu dan melewati pohon tempatku bersembunyi. Sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikan dari balik pohon saja. Setelah mereka sudah agak jauh, aku segera keluar dari persembunyianku. "Gagal lagi..." gumamku.

SREK.

Ng? Apa ini? Aku menginjak sesuatu ya? Jangan-jangan milik orang itu yang terjatuh. Apa bisa kujadikan petunjuk? Aku melihat ke arah bawah dan mengangkat kakiku. Benda ini, mana mungkin?

Aku memandang benda yang ada di bwh kakiku itu, seolah tidak percaya. "Kenapa benda ini ada di sini? I-inikan..." Aku mengambil benda di bawah kakinya dan memandang benda itu, seolah tidak percaya. "Ini... Kalung lumba-lumba yang kembaran denganku?"

"Ja-jangan-jangan... Orang itu Skye?" lanjutku.

DOR!

Suara tembakan itu menggema sekali lagi, seperti di dalam mimpiku yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku terkejut sekaligus panik, aku menutupi kedua telingaku dgn telapak tanganku. Entah kenapa kali ini saat aku mendengar suara tembakan itu, telingaku sakit sekali serasa mau pecah. Air mata segera mengalir deras menuruni pipiku.

"Hah!" Aku terkejut dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Nafasku terengah-engah dan badanku basah oleh keringat, sedangkan air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Setelah mengatur nafas beberapa detik, aku mengela nafas panjang dan mengusap air mataku. Aku menekuk lututku dan membenamkan wajahku di situ untuk mulai menangis lagi. "Ini pasti bohong kan?" kataku sambil agak terisak.

"Nggg..." Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang. Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dan ternyata...

Skye tidur di sampingku. Di ranjang yang sama?

Ann's POV

Hari ini aku akan pergi jalan-jalan sebelum Inn buka seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kali ini aku tidak pergi ke Hot Spring, aku mau mengunjungi rumah Claire. Aku berjalan melewati Poultry Farm, di sana Rick dan Popuri sibuk menangkap ayam-ayam mereka yang kabur dari kandangnya. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

PLAK! PLAK! GUBRAK!

"Aduh!"

Aku kaget mendengar suara heboh itu dari rumah Claire. "A-ada apa sih?" kataku sambil _sweatdropped_. Akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengunjungi Claire saat ini. Tapi aku tetap akan mengunjunginya nanti. Aku pulang ke Inn dengan wajah tersenyum usil, membayangkan saat Claire menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan pagi ini. Hehehe...

End Ann's POV

Claire's POV

Aku mencuci piring dan gelas kotor yang baru saja aku gunakan sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah Skye yang sedang memakan kari buatanku di meja makan. Aku hanya _sweatdropped_ melihatnya memakan kari kesukaannya dengan muka masam dan cemberut.

"Aku kan sudah bilang maaf, Skye. Masih marah ya?"

"Huh... Kau sih, membangunkanku bukannya dengan ciuman selamat pagi. Tapi malah dengan tamparan di kedua pipiku. Apalagi pipiku sampai bengkak." katanya sambil menunjuk pipinya yang ditempeli plester luka. "Maaf deh. Aku lupa kalau kamu tidur di situ karena aku yang menyuruhmu." kataku sambil meletakkan piring dan gelas yang sudah selesai di cuci, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di kursi. Memang benar, kemarin malam aku mengusulkan Skye untuk menginap di rumahku dulu, karena dia pasti kecapekan. Skye setuju dan bilang kalau dia tidur di sofa saja. Tapi aku memaksanya tidur di tempat tidurku bersamaku saja, karena aku kasihan padanya kalau sampai badannya sampai sakit semua hanya karena tidur di sofaku itu. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi karena aku memaksa akhirnya dia mau juga. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku meghela nafas, "Memangnya aku harus apa? Agar kau mau memaafkanmu?" Ia langsung bereaksi dan berkata, "Cium aku lagi seperti tadi malam."

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat lagi di pipinya. "Ditanya baik-baik malah ngelunjak." gumamku kesal dengan muka yang bersemu merah sambil mencuci piring dan gelas makan Skye. Skye cuma duduk di sofaku sambil memegangi pipinya yang kena tampar 2 kali dengan pandangan yang mengatakan aku-sedang-sial. Aku melepas celemek yang sedang kupakai dan tak sengaja melihat kalung lumba-lumba yang sedang kupakai. Aku terdiam melihat kalung itu. Aku langsung teringat pada mimpiku. Aku menoleh ke arah Skye dan pandanganku tertuju pada kalung lumba-lumba yang dipakainya. 'Benarkah orang itu Skye? Jika itu menjadi kenyataan berarti Skye akan...' Tanpa kusadari air mata menetes keluar dari mataku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan segera mengusap air mataku. "Claire? Ada apa? Kau menangis?" Skye berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk. "Ti-tidak... Mataku hanya kemasukan debu saja." jawabku berbohong, tapi air mataku terus keluar. "Loh? Ke-kenapa air mataku keluar terus ya? Hehehe..." Aku tersenyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Claire, maukah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan menceritakan alasan kenapa aku menangis. Setelah menceritakan alasan aku menangis, Skye hanya memelukku dan terdiam sejenak. "Jangan khawatir, Claire. Aku akan baik-baik saja." katanya sambil tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkanku. "Tapi, aku khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu." "Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, Claire." Skye masih berusaha menenangkanku. Aku hanya diam, kemudian aku mendorong Skye dan mulai berjalan ke lemari kacaku. Aku membuka pintu kaca lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah kantung kecil. Skye hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikanku. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Skye dan memberikan kantung itu.

"Ini"

"Hah? Apa ini?"

"Jimat. Simpan saja. Mungkin ini bisa melindungimu." kataku dengan wajah khawatir. Skye memandang kantung itu beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba aku melihat perubahan ekspresinya,

"Uph! Hahahahaha... Claire, ini kan jimat aman melahirkan?" katanya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Eh? Be-benarkah?" kataku gugup. I-ini memalukan sekali.

"Iya, ini..baca saja tulisannya." Ia memperlihatkan tulisan yang tertempel di jimat itu.

_Jimat Aman Melahirkan._

Mukaku memerah saat membaca tulisan itu. "Ma-maaf, Skye! Biar kuambil lagi!" kataku, berusaha mengambil jimat itu lagi.

"Hahaha... Tidak boleh! Barang yang sudah diberikan tidak boleh diambil kembali~" Ia menghentikan gerakan tanganku dan menyimpan jimatnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah... Semoga kau baik-baik saja." kataku dengan nada lemas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Aku masih tetap tidak bisa tenang, aku khawatir sekali.

"Skye..." panggilku.

"Ya?" Ia menoleh padaku.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu..." Aku mengubah nada bicaraku menjadi serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin..." Aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku ingin kau berhenti jadi pencuri."

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Happy birthday, Claire!

**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**Warning For You © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: Don't like? Please Don't read!**

**Pairing: SkyexClaire**

**Beta-ed by mysticahime™and Holy Lovenia**

**Warning For You**

**Chapter 5: Happy birthday, Claire!**

**Claire's POV**

"Aku ingin kau berhenti jadi pencuri." Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutku dan membuat suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Mata kami berdua saling bertemu, tetapi mulut kami masih diam tak bersuara. Aku hanya menatap Skye dengan tatapan khawatir, sedangkan Skye balas menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa reaksinya setelah mendengar permintaanku ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya...

Tiba-tiba Skye menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai bersuara, "Ha..." Kalimatnya agak terputus-putus.

"Hah?" Aku kebingungan dengan reaksinya.

"Haha..."

"Hahahahahaha!" Tawanya meledak dan memecah keheningan yang hanya sesaat tadi. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku hanya sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku, semakin kebingungan.

"Ah?" Skye menyadari kebingunganku dan mulai menghentikan tawanya.

"Habisnya... Masa kau masih saja mengkhawatirkan mimpimu? Hehehe... Ternyata kau percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu ya?" Ia masih saja tertawa.

Aku cuma terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal, "Uhh... A-aku kan khawatir. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Skye terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kataku, ia menghela nafas kemudian mulai bicara lagi, "Tenang saja... tidak akan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kalaupun mimpi itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi, Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia mengelus-ngelus kepalaku dengan lembut, "Aku janji."

Meskipun Skye berkata begitu, hatiku masih merasa tidak tenang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap lurus matanya, "Aku akan mencoba percaya padamu." kataku sambil tersenyum. Skye membalas senyumku, kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku—mungkin untuk menciumku. Aku pun menutup mataku dan...

BRAK!

"Happy Birthday, Claire!" Pintu masuk rumahku mendadak terbuka dan dengan sukses membuat kami berdua sangat terkejut. Kami berdua langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, di pintu rumahku berdiri seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat shock dengan 'event' yang sedang berlangsung di dalam rumah itu. Laki-laki itu melihat kami dengan mata terbelalak dan perlahan-lahan menjatuhkan buket mawar merah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Aku pun sangat kaget saat melihat pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah...

"Kai?" Aku menyebut nama sosok berbandana ungu itu.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Claire!" tanyanya panik, ia kelihatan shock melihat kami berdua.

"Eh?" Aku langsung tersadar dan melihat ke arah tanganku yang masih memeluk tubuh Skye dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Skye yang masih melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku dengan erat. Wajahku langsung bersemu merah dan secara refleks melepaskan pelukanku dan mendorong Skye.

"Aduh!" seru Skye saat kudorong.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Claire?" Kai terlihat marah dan ingin menghantam Skye dengan tangannya yang mulai terkepal.

"Kai! Jangan!" Aku pun panik dan berusaha menghentikannya.

"Kau? Kau Phantom Skye? Pencuri terkenal itu kan? Aku bisa saja menjebloskanmu ke penjara kalau kau berani macam-macam pada, Claire," ancam Kai sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Skye.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku." Skye membalas Kai dengan tegas. Tatapan mata Skye seolah menantang Kai, namun tidak berkesan takut akan gertakan dari pemuda berkulit hitam itu.

"Kau..." Kai mengangkat tangan dan mulai bersiap memukulnya.

"Cukup! Jangan ganggu, Skye!" teriakku, menghentikan kepalan tinjunya yang sudah setengah jalan menuju Skye.

"Tapi, Claire... Dia..." Kai berbicara dengan agak terbata-bata dan kebingungan.

"Keluar! Jangan ganggu, kekasihku!" pekikku sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

Kai terbelalak kaget saat mendengar kata 'kekasihku' keluar dari mulutku, "Kekasih?" Kai melirik ke arah Skye. Sorot matanya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan yang bertumpuk.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Tapi sebelum itu..." Kai berjalan ke arah buket bunga mawar yang ia jatuhkan tadi kemudian mendekatiku lagi dan memberikan bunga mawar itu kepadaku, "Selamat ulang tahun, Claire. Aku sengaja datang saat musim gugur ini untuk mengucapkannya. Sampai jumpa..." Kai melangkahkan kaki dengan lesu, namun sebelum keluar, ia menoleh dan menatap sinis Skye yang berdiri di sampingku. Kemudian mulai melangkah lagi dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Hah..." Aku menghela nafas lega setelah Kai menutup pintu.

Skye menoleh ke arahku, "Siapa dia, Claire?" Skye bertanya dengan nada serius.

Aku menaikan alisku, "Dia? Kai, cowok yang membuka stand di pantai hanya pada saat musim panas. Cowok menyebalkan yang selalu mengikutiku, merayuku dengan rayuan gombalnya, memberiku hadiah, terkadang mengajakku kencan dengannya. Banyak yang bilang dia suka padaku sih..."

"LALU? Bagaimana dia menurutmu, Claire!" Skye mengguncang-guncangkan badanku.

"Aduh. Ya, cuma teman cowok biasa," jawabku dengan segera.

"Benar?" Skye menatap kedua mataku, seolah mencari kejujuran di sana.

"Iya. Masa aku berbohong?" jawabku yakin.

"Oh..." tanggap Skye dengan singkat kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangiku.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit iseng.

Skye langsung terkejut dan berbalik ke arahku, "Apa? Cemburu? Tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu?" bantahnya dengan cepat, namun bisa kulihat mukanya terlihat agak memerah.

"Aduuuhh... Cowok memang nggak bisa jujur ya."

"Cemburu kan? Iya kan? Jujur dong," cecarku terus-menerus agar Skye mau berkata jujur padaku.

"Uhh... Ehm..." Skye bingung menjawabku dan hanya sweatdropped, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Cemburu? Iya nggak? Skye? Jujur dong," tanyaku lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Uhh..." Skye tersudut dan menjawab, "Me-memangnya tidak boleh, ya, kalau cemburu?" Ia langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangiku lagi. Mukanya bersemu kemerahan.

"Benar kan? Pasti cemburu! Ternyata Skye bisa cemburu juga." Aku berjalan ke depannya dan mencubit kedua pipinya seperti mencubit pipi anak kecil sambil tertawa.

"Apaan sih?" Skye berusaha melepaskan cubitanku.

"Jangan marah dong. Kan cuma bercanda," godaku. Skye tidak menyahut dan hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku memang nggak tertarik sama Kai, tapi... Cliff yang sering di gereja itu lumayan juga lho! Kalau berbicara denganku mukanya selalu bersemu merah! Imut-imut deh! Rasanya ingin kupeluuuuk terus," Aku menggoda Skye lagi dan tersenyum sangat iseng.

Skye langsung terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membelalakkan matanya, kemudian mulai berteriak dengan muka yang masih bersemu merah, "CLAAIIRREEE!"

"Aih~ Skye cemburu... Hehehe..." Aku tertawa cekikikan, puas setelah menggoda Skye dari tadi. Skye yang kesal langsung mengelitikiku—menyebabkanku tertawa-tawa karena kegelian.

...

..

.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya. Malam ini aku harus ke Forget-Me-Not Valley karena masih ada urusan, Claire. Aku mau menjenguk temanku, Jill, di sana," pamit Skye padaku.

"Teman cewek?" Aku cemberut ketika mendengar nama 'Jill' disebut.

"Hahaha... Iya sih, teman cewek. Cantik lho..." Skye mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum iseng.

"SKYEEEEE!" teriakku kesal.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat kok. Jangan cemburu dong... Ini balasan yang tadi. Hehehe... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..." Aku melihat Skye yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Aku menghela nafas panjang, sebenarnya yang kukhawatirkan bukan Skye dan teman wanitanya itu, tapi mimpiku... Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku memutuskan pergi ke gereja untuk berdiskusi lagi dengan pastor Carter. Kukunci pintu rumahku kemudian mulai berjalan menuju gereja.

...

..

.

**Normal POV**

Claire dan Skye berdiri di depan pintu rumah Claire dan sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya. Malam ini aku harus ke Forget-Me-Not Valley karena masih ada urusan, Claire. Aku mau menjenguk temanku, Jill, di sana," pamit Skye pada Claire.

"Teman cewek?" Claire cemberut ketika mendengar nama 'Jill' disebut.

"Hahaha... Iya sih, teman cewek. Cantik lho..." Skye mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum iseng.

"SKYEEEEE!" teriak Claire, kesal.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku cuma menganggapnya sahabat kok. Jangan cemburu dong... Ini balasan yang tadi. Hehehe... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..." Claire memandang Skye yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Claire menghela nafas panjang, ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian mulai bergerak mengunci pintu rumahnya kemudian mulai berjalan keluar pertaniannya.

Srak... Srak...

Sebuah siluet gelap menampakkan kepalanya dari balik semak-semak di belakang rumah Claire. Ia mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan Claire dan Skye sejak tadi.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley? Hmmm... Lihat saja nanti!" kata orang di balik semak-semak itu, penuh percaya diri.

...

..

.

**Claire's POV**

-Di depan Gereja-

Aku mulai berjalan memasuki pekarangan gereja, aku melihat batu-batu nisan di samping bangunan gereja. Batu-batu nisan itu membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak dan terasa mual sampai-sampai rasanya ingin muntah di tempat ini sekarang juga. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan mulai berjalan ke depan pintu gereja dan mendorong pintu itu. Pasti ini karena aku terlalu terbebani oleh mimpiku itu.

Krieek...

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Di tangga depan altar aku melihat sebuah peti hitam dengan lilin-lilin putih menyala kemerahan di sekitarnya, juga bunga-bunga berwarna-warni di sekeliling peti itu.

Aku kebingungan melihat pemandangan di depanku itu. Untuk apa peti itu? Dan apa isinya? tanyaku dalam hati. Apalagi suasana di dalam gereja juga sunyi senyap, tidak terlihat bayangan manusia seorang pun. Biasanya Pastor Carter ada di pemakaman atau di altarnya, sedangkan Cliff biasanya duduk di bangku terdepan. Tapi saat kulihat sekarang, mereka tak ada di tempat mereka biasanya atau di mana pun.

Kosong.

Ke mana mereka?

Selagi kebingungan dengan suasana yang tidak biasanya itu, mataku langsung tertuju pada peti mati di depan altar yang keberadaannya sangat mencolok itu. Peti bercat hitam, membuatku amat tertarik untuk melihat isinya. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku perlahan-lahan mendekati peti mati itu dan mengintip apa yang ada di dalam peti itu. Apa isinya?

...

..

.

"A-apa?" Mataku terbelalak lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di dalam peti itu. "C-Cliff?"

"Ma-mana mungkin? Apa maksudnya ini?" Aku langsung panik, tubuhku gemetar dan aku pun perlahan-lahan berlutut di depan peti itu. Cliff sedang berbaring di dalam peti itu dengan pakaian yang rapi dan kedua matanya tertutup. Apakah mimpiku menjadi kenyataan? Apa Cliff adalah laki-laki di dalam mimpiku itu? Pikiranku mulai dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Claire..." Seseorang memanggil namaku, aku pun segera menoleh ke belakang. Ann dan Pastor Carter berdiri di belakangku dengan wajah murung dan lesu. Aku yang masih panik sejak tadi segera berdiri dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis berkepang oranye itu, "Ann! Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Cliff ada di dalam peti mati?" tanyaku, panik.

Ann terdiam, matanya hanya melihat ke arah bawah, sama sekali tidak mau menatap mataku langsung. Pastor Carter yang berdiri di belakang Ann segera menengahi kami, ia berdehem kemudian mulai bicara, "Claire, terimalah kenyataan ini. Cliff sudah meninggal." Pastor Carter menegaskan kata-katanya.

Aku terdiam, gerakanku juga terhenti. "Tidak... Pasti ada yang salah kan? Lalu kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?" Aku masih tidak bisa percaya dengan perkataan Pastor Carter barusan.

"Kami baru ingin memberitahukan tentang berita kematian Cliff siang ini pada para warga. Apalagi Cliff memang tidak punya keluarga di Mineral Town ini. Kami akan memakamkannya besok, kau bersedia datang ke upacara pemakaman besok, Claire?" tanya Pastor Carter sambil tersenyum.

Tapi senyumnya kali ini beda, biasanya ia tersenyum ramah, bahkan senyumnya bisa membuat hatiku tentram. Tapi, kali ini senyumnya memancarkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Mungkinkah karena Cliff yang menemaninya setiap hari di gereja ini telah tiada? Aku berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Cliff. Kemudian menjatuhkan badanku dan mulai berlutut di samping peti mati Cliff, aku menarik tangan kanan Cliff dan memiringkan kepalaku untuk menempelkan punggung tangannya ke pipiku, "Cliff..." Tanpa kusadari air mata mulai menuruni kedua pipiku.

Tak bisa kutahan lagi perasaan sedih ini, rasanya pedih sekali mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Cliff telah tiada. "Cliff, ini persahabatan yang singkat di antara kita. Tapi aku bersyukur telah bertemu orang yang baik seperti dirimu." Aku memejamkan mataku, kemudian mengangkat kepala Cliff dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa mengurangi rasa sedihku.

"Ugh!" Terdengar sebuah suara, tepat di saat aku membenamkan wajah Cliff di dadaku. Aku langsung membuka mataku lagi, "Su-suara apa itu?" Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Belum selesai aku mencari asal suara itu, aku menyadari kalau tubuh Cliff kaku, sangat kaku malah. Apa dia sudah mulai kaku?

Selagi aku berpikir begitu, sesuatu mengejutkanku. Cliff menarik wajahnya dari dadaku dan mendorong pundakku menjauh darinya. Ia segera membalikkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan denganku. "Lho, kok? Cliff masih hidup?" Jari telunjukku menunjuk ke arah Cliff. Sedangkan kepalaku menoleh ke arah Cliff, ke Ann dan Pastor Carter, ke Cliff kemudian ke Ann dan Pastor Carter lagi, begitu seterusnya. Aku sangat kebingungan, tanda tanya terus bermunculan di kepalaku.

"Hihihi..." Aku dikejutkan oleh suara tertawa yang mirip kuntilanak itu, aku langsung merinding mendengarnya. Kulihat Ann tertawa sambil memegangi perut dan bibir bawahnya, membuatku semakin bingung. Kemudian tawa Ann segera memecah keheningan tadi, tanda tanya muncul sekali lagi di kepalaku, aku hanya sweatdropped melihat tingkah Ann itu. "Claire, kau pasti kebingungan ya?" Pastor Carter bertanya 'hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya' kepadaku dengan senyuman ramahnya yang khas.

Aku mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat, tanda bahwa aku sangat yakin dengan anggukanku. "Jadi... Ini semua hanyalah akting." Carter menjelaskan.

"Hah? Akti—" belum selesai aku bicara, Ann menerjang ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Benar! Kejutan~ Happy Birthday, Claire!" seru Ann, girang. Ann melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ha-happy birthday katamu?" tanyaku masih agak kebingungan.

"Yap! Lihat apa yang kami punya untukmu!" Ann memperlihatkan sebuah kue blackforest bertabur cokelat yang berukuran sedang dengan tulisan 'Happy birthday, Claire' di bagian atasnya.

Diatas kue itu juga berdiri dengan tegak, sebuah lilin kecil yang berwarna merah.

"Be-berarti... Cliff yang mati itu cuma bohongan!" teriakku, sambil memegangi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Uuuh... Antara kaget, tidak percaya dan frustasi karena mereka mengerjaiku habis-habisan, semua terasa campur aduk jadi es campur!

"Ternyata aku dikerjai... Bahkan sampai-sampai Pastor Carter juga ikut-ikutan menipuku?" Aku menunjuk Pastor Carter yang berdiri di samping Ann. Ann sedang menyiapkan meja di dekat piano untuk tempat meletakkan kue tart tadi.

Pastor Carter yang kutunjuk hanya menanggapi, "Aku ini kan manusia juga. Wajar saja kalau bisa berbohong," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

Aku cuma menghela nafas sambil sweatdropped melihatnya. Tiba-tiba aku sadar kalau sedari tadi Cliff yang ada di belakangku tidak bersuara sama sekali. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Cliff? Dia masih melihat ke arah altar sejak tadi?

Tes...

Ngg? Apa itu? Merah? Aku melihat cairan yang menetes dan terjatuh di lantai. Aku pun menepuk pundak kanan Cliff.

...

..

.

"KYAAAA!"

Ann dan Pastor Carter yang tadinya sedang asyik menyiapkan kue tart, kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah suara jeritan itu. "Cliff! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan panik sambil menggoncang-goncangkan badan Cliff.

"Claire, kenapa berteriak?" tanya Ann yang ikut merasa panik.

"Cliff! Dia berdarah!" balasku cepat. Ann melihat ke arah Cliff dengan cepat.

"Ah... mi-mimisan?" tanya Ann sambil sweatdropped.

GUBRAK!

Cliff pingsan...

"Cliff!" ucapku spontan bersamaan dengan saat Cliff jatuh. Yang lainnya hanya memandang sambil sweatdropped.

...

..

.

Normal POV

"Uhh..." Cliff duduk di bangku gereja sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan tadi.

"Kok bisa sampai mimisan sih?" tanya Ann dengan heran sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Cliff cuma diam saja, mukanya menjadi merah padam karena mendengar pertanyaan Ann.

"Jangan-jangan kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ya?" tanya Ann lagi dengan nada mengintrogasi dan pandangan usil.

"Aneh-aneh bagaimana maksudmu, Ann?" Claire kebingungan sendiri.

"Ya, Seperti... berpikiran M-E-S-U-M!" Cliff tersentak mendengar kata-kata Ann dan mukanya menjadi semakin merah.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Pasti saat Cliff dipeluk Claire tad—uph!" Cliff menutup mulut Ann dengan cepat. "Ann! Apa yang kau katakan pada Claire sih?" bisik Cliff pada Ann dengan panik dan muka memerah.

Ann melepaskan tangan Cliff dari mulutnya, "Puah! Apaan sih? Aku kan berkata benar? Ya kan, Pastor?" Ann menoleh ke arah pastor.

"S-sudahlah, kita lanjutkan pestanya saja... Hahahaha." kata Cliff, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Ann langsung cemberut, "Huh! Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan..." Pastor Carter hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan sweatdropped melihat tingkah mereka.

"Apa? Apa? Kok bicaranya bisik-bisik sih?" tanya Claire, antusias.

"Itu... Katanya, Cliff lagi diare," jawab Ann santai sambil tersenyum usil.

"Apaa? Nggak! Bohonggg!" Cliff langsung panik dan salah tingkah.

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa kok, Cliff. Nggak perlu malu. Mau ke toilet kan? Toh, kalau ditahan juga nggak baik untuk kesehatan," kata Claire dengan polosnya. Cliff pun pasrah dan pundung di pojokan. Ann tertawa puas setelah mengerjai Cliff. Sedangkan Claire kebingungan melihat reaksi Cliff.

...

..

.

"Sekarang semua sudah siap. Ayo, kita mulai pestanya," ucap Pastor Carter dengan tenang. Cliff mulai bergerak untuk menyalakan lilin-lilin kue itu, tetapi ia berhenti.

"Pastor, apa ada korek api untuk menyalakan lilinnya?" tanya Cliff sambil menoleh pada Pastor Carter yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, mungkin ada di gudang," jawab Pastor Carter mengira-ngira.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil du—" Cliff mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Aku saja, Cliff," potong Claire.

"Eh? Biar aku saja. Kan kamu yang berulang tahun," tolak Cliff seraya mencegah Claire keluar dari gereja.

"Tak apa-apa." Claire pun berlari menuju gudang yang ada di belakang gereja.

-Gudang di belakang gereja, Claire's POV-

Aku membuka pintu gudang itu dengan perlahan.

"Uwaa... Gelap dan berdebu. Di mana tombol lampunya?" tanyaku sambil meraba-raba untuk mencari tombol lampu.

"Aduh!" seruku saat tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol sebuah kotak kayu yang ada di atas rak dengan siku tanganku.

BRAK!

Kotak kayu itu terjatuh ke bawah, isinya pun tercecer berantakan di lantai.

"Ah, gawat! Jadi berantakan deh." Aku segera berlutut untuk mengumpulkan barang yang tercecer itu. Tapi pandangan mataku tertuju pada sebuah gulungan kertas yang kelihatannya cukup tua.

"... tak ada salahnya kalau melihat sebentar kan?" Aku pun membuka gulungan itu karena rasa penasaranku yang cukup besar.

'Kemampuan melihat masa depan melalui mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu sama dan terus berulang-ulang.' Aku tercengang membaca judul tulisan dari gulungan tersebut. Mirip dengan masalahku beberapa hari ini. Apa benar hanya sebuah kebetulan?

'Kemampuan ini diwariskan turun menurun dariku, kakek moyang kalian.'

"A-apa maksudnya?" Aku kebingungan membaca isi gulungan itu.

"Ng?" Keningku mengernyit saat kulihat sebuah gulungan yang lain. Aku pun segera membuka gulungan yang tampak berumur itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, tapi betapa terkejutnya aku karena ternyata isinya adalah...

"Ti-tidak mungkin...," kataku tidak percaya.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Kenyataan yang tidak diduga

"Ng?" ucapku saat aku melihat sebuah gulungan yang lain. Aku pun segera membukanya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, tapi betapa terkejutnya aku karena ternyata isinya adalah...

"Ti-tidak mungkin," ucapku tidak percaya.

**Warning For You**

**Chapter 6**

**Claire's POV**

"Ini..." Aku memandang isi gulungan tersebut tidak percaya. "Silsilah keluarga?"

Isi gulungan itu berisi nama-nama.

Dan, yang mengejutkanku adalah saat aku melihat sebuah nama yang sangat kukenal tertera di gulungan itu.

"_Reika Sasaki Toumo"_

"I-ibu?" Aku menatap nama itu tidak percaya. Reika Sasaki Toumo adalah nama ibuku semasa ia masih gadis. Sekarang marganya berganti mengikuti marga ayahku setelah mereka menikah.

Dan disamping nama itu, ada sebuah nama lagi yang sangat familiar bagiku.

"_Carter Toumo"_

Kriet.

Suara pintu didorong. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Claire, aku kemari karena kau sudah terlalu lama pergi ke gudang. Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan korek ap-" Pastor Carter berdiri di ambang pintu, wajahnya kelihatan terkejut melihatku.

"Claire?" Ia melihat gulungan yang kupegang. "Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil menelan ludah. Menunggu reaksi Pastor Carter.

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kita kembali ke dalam gereja dulu. Cliff dan Ann sudah menunggu. Bawa barang yang kau cari tadi... Sekaligus dengan gulungan itu."

Aku pun menurutinya.

-Di dalam gereja-

Aku dan Pastor Carter memasuki gereja dan menutup pintu di belakang kami.

"Hei, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Ann.

Kami cuma diam. Membuat Ann semakin bingung.

"Duduklah." Pastor Carter mempersilahkanku duduk. "Akan kujelaskan."

Aku duduk di bangku paling depan, sedangkan Pastor Carter berdiri di depanku.

Ann dan Cliff makin bingung.

Apa Pastor Carter akan marah?

"Sejak dulu keluarga Toumo dikenal mempunyai kemampuan meramal masa depan melalui mimpi."

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Kekuatan itu diwarisi secara turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi. Tapi, kekuatan itu baru akan muncul saat kau menginjak dewasa." Pastor Carter menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Ja-jadi, maksud pastor. Aku ini... Keturunan keluarga Toumo yang pastor ceritakan ini?" tanyaku, tidak percaya.

Pastor Carter hanya mengangguk.

"Dan, ibuku juga?"

Pastor mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Lalu, Carter Toumo itu..." Terlintas di kepalaku, saat aku baru pindah ke Mineral Town dan memutuskan mengurus perkebunan yang terlantar di sini.

**-Flashback-**

_Aku mengunjungi gereja, tempatnya di ujung jalan. Kudengar ada seorang pastor di sana. Karena ini hari pertamaku di kota ini. Aku memutuskan mengunjungi semua tempat di kota ini untuk mengenal satu-persatu para penduduknya._

_Aku membuka pintu gereja itu lebar. Dan langsung berseru dengan suara keras, "Salam kenal! Aku Claire, petani baru di Grand Farm!" ujarku, riang._

_Seseorang di altar yang tadinya membaca kitab langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan seorang pria berambut coklat dan dikuncir kuda yang sedang duduk di bangku paling depan, mukanya kelihatan bersemu merah begitu melihatku. Mereka semua melihat ke arahku. Terdiam sejenak. _

_Hingga akhirnya, pastor itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Salam kenal juga, Claire. Aku Carter Toumo. Satu-satunya pastor di kota ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu."_

**-Flashback End-**

"Pastor..." Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ja-jadi Pastor Carter adalah pamanku? Adik dari ibuku?"

Ia mengangguk, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung berlari memeluknya berurai air mata. Pastor Carter pun tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepalaku.

Kukira aku cuma sebatang kara. Ternyata aku masih punya seorang paman. Senangnya...

...

..

.

Kembali ke pesta ulang tahunku…

Carter, Ann dan Cliff berdiri mengelilingiku dan meja kue itu. "Jangan lupa_, make a wish_!" seru Ann antusias. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

'Semoga masa-masa menyenangkan ini terus berlanjut. Dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik dan orang-orang yang kusayangi,' kataku dalam hati, kemudian meniup lilinnya.

"Claire, ayo! Waktunya potong kue!" kata Ann sambil menarikku ke depan kue tartnya dan menyerahkan pisau kue kepadaku.

"Tentu." Aku menerima pisau kue dari Ann dan memotong kue itu dan memakan kue itu bersama-sama hingga habis.

Benar-benar pesta ulang tahun yang menyenangkan.

Begitu kenyang, aku langsung duduk di bangku dan menyenderkan badanku.

"Claire, jangan senang dulu." Tiba-tiba Ann sudah berada di depanku. Bersama Cliff di belakangnya yang kelihatan ragu-ragu.

Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, "A-ada apa, Ann?"

"Khukhukhu," tawa Ann terdengar menyeramkan.

A-apaan sih?

"Kejutan! Siram dia, Cliff!" teriak Ann sambil menyiramkan ember berisi sesuatu ke badanku.

Byur!

"Aahh!" teriakku kaget, begitu Ann dan Cliff menyiramkan ember itu.

Badanku langsung kotor oleh sesuatu dari ember tadi. Aku mencium baunya, "A-apa ini?"

"Ahh! Ini idenya Ann! Aku dipaksa membantunya! Maaf, Claire!" ucap Cliff , panik.

"Hehehe… Kau tahu, Claire? Ulang tahun tidak akan lengkap tanpa tepung dan... Telur busuk!" teriak Ann, girang.

"Apa?" pekikku. "Ann! Teganya kau!" Aku langsung berlari mengejar Ann, berniat memeluknya agar dia juga ikutan kotor, menemaniku.

Ann hanya tertawa-tawa, sambil berlari-lari, berusaha menghindariku.

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran. Akhirnya, Ann dan aku menumpang mandi di kamar mandi gereja (memangnya ada?) karena kejadian tadi.

Begitu duduk, terpikir olehku.

Mimpiku itu...

Akan menjadi kenyataan?

"Pastor," panggilku. Pastor Carter menoleh.

"Mimpiku itu akan jadi kenyataan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat mimpiku dengan jelas?"

"Mungkin itu karena kekuatanmu baru saja terbangun dan belum sempurna."

"La-lalu, bagaimana ini? Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu," tanyaku, cemas.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pastikan," sahut Ann tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh ke arah Ann.

"Lalu, ada petunjuk tentang tempatnya di dalam mimpimu?" tanya Ann lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melihat, sebuah pertanian dengan kincir angin, hutan dan sebuah kolam."

"I-itu di Forget-Me-Not Valley." Tiba-tiba Cliff menyahut. Kami menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tahu itu karena aku sering ke Forget-Me-Not Valley. Di sana ada pertanian Vesta yang mempunyai kincir angin."

"Oh, tidak! Skye akan ke sana malam ini!" teriakku sambil berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Skye?" tanya Pastor Carter dengan nada selidik.

Ups...

Aku menutup mulutku. Skye itu kan pencuri. Kalau hubunganku diketahui Pastor Carter yang ternyata adalah pamanku. Pasti Pastor Carter tidak akan setuju.

"Dilihat dari reaksimu. Ternyata kau sudah punya seseorang yang spesial di hidupmu. Aku senang. Asalkan kau bahagia," kata Pastor Carter. Benar-benar beda dari dugaanku.

Apa itu artinya dia menerima Skye?

Syukurlah…

Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu. Mari kita ke Forget-Me-Not Valley!" seru Ann, antusias sambil mengangkat tangannya.

-Di Forget-Me-Not Valley, Skye's POV-

Hari ini aku mengunjungi Jill, teman lamaku. Saat hari sudah gelap, aku berpamitan padanya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari perkebunannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku membalasnya.

"Aduh, aku keasyikan mengobrol tentang masakan sampai malam begini," kataku sambil melihat jam tangan. Jam 18.30 malam.

Angin malam berhembus kencang sekali. Gemerisik dedaunan terdengar jelas. Apalagi di desa yang tenang ini. Tanpa lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor. Kenapa hari ini jalanan terlihat sepi sekali?

Saat aku berjalan menuju jalan keluar Forget-Me-Not Valley. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapaku, "Hei. Bisa bicara sebentar." Orang itu menepuk pundakku.

Aku pun menoleh.

Dia!

Aku langsung menjauh darinya. Memasang sikap waspada.

"Oh, maaf. Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Aku hanya..." Ia mengambil jeda di perkataannya. "...benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padamu atas perlakuanku tadi pagi." Laki-laki berbandana ungu itu menggantungkan tangannya, mengajakku bersalaman untuk sebagai bukti permintaan maafnya. "Aku sadar. Perbuatanku yang tadi pagi itu benar-benar tidak baik."

Aku melihat wajahnya, dari wajahnya aku tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf. Tapi berprasangka buruk pada orang lain itu tidak baik. Lebih baik aku memaafkannya. Tidak ada salahnya kan?

Aku menerima uluran tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Kai. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu kok," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Wow, terima kasih! Ternyata kau baik sekali. Hahahaha." Ia tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau Claire mau memaafkan perbuatanku. Makanya aku ingin meminta pertolongan padamu. Bolehkah?"

"Tolong apa? Membantumu minta maaf pada, Claire." tanyaku, bingung.

"Oh, bukan itu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot soal itu. Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan hadiah ulang tahun dariku untuk Claire."

"Oh, hanya itu?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikan kadomu padanya."

"Ah, tapi kadoku tertinggal di Inn. Akan kuambil. Ayo, ikut aku ke Inn." Ia mengajakku masuk ke Inn.

-Di Inn-

"Oke, tunggu saja di _lobby_. Aku akan naik ke lantai dua untuk mengambil kadonya yang tertinggal di kamarku." Kai menaiki tangga di sudut ruangan.

Aku pun duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kai menuruni tangga dan menghampiriku sambil membawa sebuah kotak persegi kecil di tangannya.

Tapi, aku melihat tangannya yang satunya lagi seperti membawa sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi hal itu.

Kemudian aku segera berdiri dari dudukku.

"Ini. Tolong sampaikan pada, Claire," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar sangat tertolong." Ia menyerahkan kotak itu.

Jleb!

Setelah aku menerima kotak itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menembus perutku. Aku langsung refleks berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi perutku yang mulai mengalir darah segar dari sana. Sebuah pisau menancap tepat di perutku.

Aku melihat kearah Kai, dengan mata setengah terpejam karena menahan perih di perutku.

"Hehehe. Ternyata kau semudah ini bisa tertipu." Ia menyeringai. "Sekarang. Tamatlah riwayatmu."

Ia mulai berteriak, "Tolong! Ada pencuri di sini!"

Aku cuma bisa terdiam di tempatku, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhku agar tidak tumbang.

Pintu masuk Inn langsung terbuka dengan lebar dan warga yang kebanyakan terdiri dari para pria itu masuk ke dalam Inn, dengan membawa persenjataan lengkap.

"Ada apa, Kai? Di mana pencurinya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"K-kau lagi..." Yang lain lagi menyadari keberadaanku dan langsung memandangku tajam. Dia pasti mengenaliku, sebagai pencuri tentunya. Karena memang aku terkenal sebagai pencuri di tempat ini.

"Dia mencuri kalung peninggalan ibuku yang berharga! Dan, saat dia ingin menyerangku, aku berusaha melindungi diriku dengan pisau itu!" ujar Kai, menjiwai aktingnya.

"Ti-tidak! Ini hadiah untuk Claire. Kai memintaku untuk memberikannya pada Claire. Tapi tiba-tiba aku ditusuknya," balasku, aku menatap mereka dengan mata serius. Berharap mereka mempercayaiku.

"Bohong! Kalau tidak percaya. Lihat saja isinya!" Ia menunjuk kearah kotak hadiah untuk Claire yang kupegang.

Semua melihat kearah kami secara bergantian, kelihatan ragu.

Dasar licik. Ternyata semuanya memang sudah diatur.

"Kenapa masih diam saja? Kalian lebih percaya padaku atau pencuri ini?" lanjut Kai.

Seorang cowok berambut hitam agak keriting dan berkemeja putih maju ke depan, "Untuk memastikannya. Mari kita lihat isinya."

Ia mengambil kotak itu dari tanganku dan membukanya. Isinya... Benar-benar sebuah kalung. Kalung berbandul oval dengan permata merah ditengahnya.

Mereka pasti tidak akan mempercayaiku.

Semua melihat kearahku, masih terdiam.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, kita tangkap dia!" seru seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

Benar kan? Apa boleh buat...

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian langsung menghentakkan kakiku. Berlari secepat mungkin melewati kerumunan orang itu hingga keluar Inn.

"Apa?" pekik Kai, melihatku berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Cih. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengandalkan kalian." Ia segera berlari megejarku, langsung menerobos kerumunan orang yang masih terdiam itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi walau ia harus menabrak orang-orang yang di lewatinya. Setelah Kai berlari, akhirnya orang-orang itu pun mengikutinya.

Aku berlari terus masuk ke hutan, Kai di belakangku. Semakin lama, ia tertinggal di belakang. Akhirnya, ia kehilangan jejakku. Syukurlah. Ini pasti karena aku sudah terbiasa melarikan diri saat mencuri.

Aku berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal dan bersender di sebuah pohon. Keringat mulai membasahi bajuku karena berlari tadi.

"Ugh!" Aku merasakan perutku terasa perih karena luka tadi terkena keringatku. Pisau masih tertancap di sana. Aku pun menariknya, sambil berusaha menahan sakit. Darah menetes dari ujung pisau itu. Pisau yang tadinya bersih itu sekarang berwarna merah karena terkena darahku.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Kejadian ini... Mirip dengan mimpi yang diceritakan Claire saat aku di rumahnya.

Apakah aku akan mati?

-Claire's POV, sesampainya di Forget-Me-Not Valley-

Sesampainya di Forget-Me-Not Valley hari sudah gelap. Kami berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk ke Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Aduh, sudah malam begini," komentar Ann, sambil melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu. Gelap.

"Ini karena perjalanan dari Mineral Town ke sini itu cukup jauh," balas Pastor Carter.

Aku cuma diam saja mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Tiba-tiba Cliff menepuk pundakku, "Claire, lihat itu." Ia menunjuk ke suatu tempat.

Tempat yang sepertinya pernah kulihat. Aku merasa aku pernah ke tempat itu dulu.

"Apa itu kincir angin yang ada di mimpimu?" tanya Cliff.

Aku memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Itu adalah sebuah pertanian dengan rumah kaca, beberapa rumah dan kincir angin.

Benar. Itu tempat yang ada di mimpiku.

Aku pun mengangguk.

"Berarti kita di tempat yang tepat. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai berkeliling dan bertanya di rumah Jill," usul Pastor Carter.

Kami pun berpencar dan bertanya pada beberapa penduduk di situ.

…

..

.

"Eh? Skye? Dia sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu," jawab seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat dan diikat agak tinggi di belakang itu.

Ternyata rumah Jill itu adalah sebuah pertanian di desa itu. Pantas susah mencarinya.

Tapi sekarang usahaku sia-sia. Skye sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu. Akhirnya aku berpamitan pada Jill dan berjalan menuju tempat teman-temanku berkumpul. Mereka menunggu di depan pertanian Jill.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ann.

Aku menggeleng, "Dia sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Jangan khawatir, Claire. Dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini. Ayo, kita cari lagi," Ann menepuk pundakku untuk menenangkanku. Kemudian kami pergi untuk mulai mencari lagi.

Aku melewati sebuah penginapan, 'Apa aku tanya pada orang di dalam saja ya? Mungkin saja Skye ada di dalam...,' pikirku penuh harap.

Saat aku ingin membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam. Aku pun mengintip dari jendela di sekitar situ.

Di dalam penginapan itu terlihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Itu kan Skye! Akhirnya, kutemukan dia!

Saat aku baru mau bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam Inn, pemandangan aneh muncul di depanku. Kai menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Skye, akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke dalam dan memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ini. Tolong sampaikan pada, Claire," kata Kai sambil tersenyum pada Skye. "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar sangat tertolong." Kai menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Skye. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Bukankah Kai tidak menyukai Skye? Kenapa mereka bisa berbicara dengan santai begini? Apalagi nada bicara Kai menjadi ramah.

Selagi aku kebingunan dengan situasi tersebut, mataku menangkap sebuah benda yang dipegang Kai dibelakang punggungnya. Benda itu bersinar terkena cahaya lampu. Dan, saat kulihat lebih jelas lagi... Mataku langsung terbelalak tidak percaya.

Jleb!

Setelah Skye menerima kotak itu. Tiba-tiba Kai melayangkan benda yang tadinya ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya itu kearah Skye, yang dengan sukses membuat cairan merah mengalir dari perut Skye. Skye langsung refleks berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.

Sebuah pisau menancap tepat di perutnya.

Aku yang shock dengan situasi di depanku langsung jatuh terduduk di tempatku, dengan badan gemetaran dan mata terbelalak.

"Hehehe. Ternyata kau semudah ini bisa tertipu," ucap Kai sambil menyeringai. "Sekarang. Tamatlah riwayatmu."

Pisau itu, darah itu... Semuanya... Mirip dengan mimpiku. Jadi orang dalam mimpiku benar-benar Skye? Dia akan mati? Tidak! Seseorang... Tolong aku... Katakan kalau ini tidak benar.

Kai mulai berteriak, "Tolong! Ada pencuri di sini!"

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku.

Lalu, aku dikejutkan oleh suara derap kaki dalam jumlah banyak, aku pun berinisiatif untuk bersembunyi di samping Inn.

Benar saja, para warga mendengar teriakan Kai tadi dan bergegas menuju kemari. Terlihat warga yang kebanyakan terdiri dari para pria itu masuk ke dalam Inn, dengan membawa persenjataan lengkap.

"Ada apa, Kai? Di mana pencurinya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Karena merasa Skye pasti sedang dalam keadaan terpojok.

Saat itu juga aku segera berlari memanggil Ann, Cliff dan Carter untuk memberitahukan keadaan ini.

Kalau pun aku keluar sekarang dan membela Skye, pastinya aku akan dituduh bersekongkol dengannya. Apalagi aku tidak mengenal mereka.

Setelah aku kembali bersama mereka bertiga, Inn sudah kosong dan masih terdengar suara orang berlari-lari dan suara sahutan lainnya dari dalam hutan. Kami langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan dan berpapasan dengan para warga yang juga kelihatannya sedang kebingungan mencari Skye karena kehilangan jejaknya.

Aku langsung berlari ke tempat Skye, karena aku sudah tahu ke mana ia pergi. Aku sudah melihatnya melalui mimpiku...

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, aku melihat Skye sedang berlari. Kai di belakangnya.

"Berhenti!" teriak pria berambut hitam di belakang Kai, salah satu warga yang ikut mengejar Skye.

"Marlin, biar aku yang menghentikannya!" Dibelakang Kai lagi ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dalam mimpiku yang menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah Skye.

"Skye!" Aku langsung berlari ke arah Skye tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Mendorongnya ke samping, untuk melindunginya dari tembakan pistol itu.

Ah, benar juga. Dalam mimpiku saat itu bukan hanya ada satu orang di tempat orang yang tertembak itu.

Di pikiranku melayang-layang ke kejadian di mimpiku, saat pria dalam mimpiku itu tertembak. Dan saat mataku terbuka lebar, mimpi itu menjadi lebih jelas. Baru aku sadari sekarang bahwa di dalam mimpiku saat itu bukan hanya ada pria itu saja. Tapi, ada dua orang lagi! Ada tiga orang selain kerumunan warga itu. Pria yang tertembak itu dan dua orang lagi… Apakah dua orang itu aku dan Kai?

Salah seorang dari mereka mendorong yang lain untuk menyelamatkannya dari tembakan. Persis seperti sekarang ini...

DOR!

Suara tembakan pistol yang telah dilepaskan tadi menggema di seluruh hutan. Aku memejamkan mataku sekuat tenaga. Menahan rasa takut yang mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

Ah, pasti aku sudah terkena peluru tadi. Aku akan mati...

Tapi, aku senang. Bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi sampai akhir hidupku...

Selamat tinggal semuanya...

Tapi…

kok rasanya nggak sakit ya?

"...Claire? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Skye yang terdengar panik tertangkap oleh telingaku, membuatku membuka mataku dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Aku terjatuh tepat diatas Skye. Dan dibelakangku Kai terbaring di atas tanah dengan bajunya yang mulai menyerap sebuah cairan berwarna merah itu sehingga membuatnya ternoda.

Jangan-jangan setelah ia melihatku mendorong Skye, dia ingin menyelamatkanku dan kemudian mendorongku juga?

"...K-Kai?" Tanganku gemetar, air mata mulai menggenang di mataku.

Kai hanya melihatku dan tersenyum, "...C-Claire..." Tangannya mencoba menggapai tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh lagi di tanah. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

"U..ukh... K-Kai... Hiks…" Badanku bergetar menahan tangis, Skye memelukku dan mengelus kepalaku untuk menenangkanku.

Ternyata pria yang tertembak di dalam mimpiku itu adalah Kai...

Dengan itu, kesalahpahaman terselesaikan karena Ruby, istri pemilik Inn. Ruby kebetulan melihat kejadian saat Skye dan Kai berdebat di Inn. Ruby pun menjadi saksi mata dan menuntaskan masalah itu. Warga meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman tersebut.

Malam itu juga Skye di bawa ke rumah sakit di Mineral Town dan ditangani langsung oleh Trent. Untunglah darah yang dikeluarkan tidak banyak. Ia hanya perlu dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Setiap hari aku mengunjunginya.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di Forget-Me-Not Valley itu, Kai segera dimakamkan di samping gereja, aku menyempatkan diri untuk selalu mengunjungi makamnya saat aku juga mengunjungi Carter dan Cliff di gereja. Meskipun sikapnya seperti itu, Kai adalah orang yang baik. Makanya aku pasti sedih kalau ia meninggal. Apalagi dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dia adalah temanku.

...

..

.

Aku duduk di bebatuan sekitar situ, kemudian menikmati pemandangan di puncak Mother Hill dan angin yang menerpa tubuhku sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara langkah kaki seseorang mengejutkanku dari belakang, aku pun menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Skye?" Aku melihat ke arah sosok yang saat ini tengah memandang ke arahku juga sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

Ia memulai pembicaraan, "Maaf, ya."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, "Untuk apa?"

"Sebelumnya aku tidak percaya pada mimpimu. Ternyata itu benar-benar jadi kenyataan. Makanya aku mendapat karma seperti ini." Ia menunjuk ke arah lukanya bekas Kai menusuknya saat itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hahaha… Yang penting kau selamat kan?" Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya, "Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar bingung. Apa kekuatanku ini harus kuanggap berkah atau kutukan. Berkat mimpi ini kau selamat."

"Entahlah. Anggap saja berkah...," balasnya sambil menerawang jauh ke depan.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula...

Entah kenapa sejak itu aku tidak pernah bermimpi lagi. Bahkan mimpi biasa pun aku tidak memimpikannya.

Tapi aku justru bersyukur, karena aku takut kejadian itu terulang kembali...

Sedikitnya… Aku harus berterima kasih pada mimpi itu, karena berkat mimpi itu Skye selamat…

...

..

.

"Claire…"

"Ya?" aku menoleh kearah Skye.

"A-aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Ia kelihatan aneh, wajahnya memerah dan gugup. Tidak seperti Skye yang biasanya.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Benda yang kuimpi-impikan selama ini. Selama ini aku selalu berharap ada seseorang yang akan memberikannya padaku… Suatu hari nanti. Dan, hari ini akhirnya datang.

Sebuah _Blue Feather_.

"_Will you marry me, Claire?"_

Aku pun tersenyum dan membalas,_ "Yes, I will."_

…_._

_.._

_._

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note: Yee, akhirnya ficx tamat juga setelahh setahun! *dihajar readers***

**Mmg ya, saya tuh bikin satu fic ini aja smp setahun baru tamat -.- ckckckc**

**Akhirx gje ya? Hahaha sekarang terjawab sudah, siapa suami Claire di ficku yang "My Father and I"**

**Fic itu adalah lanjutan dr fic ini. Hanya saja di fic itu waktux dimajukan 3 tahun XD alias 3 tahun setelah kejadian ini~**

**Silahkan membaca fic itu juga bila berkenan, itu fic ttg masa lalu Claire dan ayahx ^^**

**Sebenernya fic itu untuk event Sweet memories contest di fb. Dan saya benar2 bersyukur bisa juara meski wkt itu iseng2 aja pingin ikut… Apalagi juara pertamaa.. T^T pdhl kelihatanx bnyk fic2 yang ikutan dan lbh bagus dr ficku.. hahaha. Terima kasih semuanya! Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutx~ mungkin saya bakalan ngelanjutin yang Phobia Problem. Sehabis UNAS kayax #ditimpuk**


End file.
